


Adiós

by safosinmusas



Category: History (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dolor, Drama, Fictober, Fictober 2018, M/M, October, Tattoos, Tragédia, lágrimas, tatuaje, triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Kyungil se ha tatuado desde que tuvo edad suficiente, pero Yijeong siempre fue su mejor recuerdo.





	Adiós

Los tatuajes sobre su cuerpo eran el mapa de sus recuerdos, cada uno plasmando un significado, cada uno hablándole de algún momento de su vida que había atesorado, que le impedía cometer otro error o que le había hecho más fuerte. El primero se lo había hecho cuando cumplió la edad suficiente, saliendo de la tienda mostrándolo con orgullo y sabiendo que no sería el último. El segundo se lo hizo cuando consiguió entrar en el conservatorio de danza superior. Después de pruebas y exámenes, tras un año de preparación, consiguió la plaza que tanto había querido. Quería recordarse que el esfuerzo daba sus frutos, que las disputas con sus padres habían merecido porque había conseguido dar un paso más hacia sus sueños. El tercero llegó de la forma más inesperada, tras una noche de borrachera dónde a sus amigos y a él les pareció una gran idea busca la única tienda abierta para inmortalizar su amistad. De todos, solo uno continuaba a su lado, el mismo que venía a su casa todas las mañanas y trataba de recordarle que había un mundo fuera, lejos de su cama, los cigarrillos y el alcohol. No importaba las veces que él le gritaba que estaba roto o que no habría nada que pudiese ayudarle, le daba igual todas las botellas que lanzó en su dirección y que tuvo que esquivar, seguía viniendo, tratando de salvarlo de si mismo. El cuarto se lo hizo cuando dejó atrás su “hogar” y se mudó a un viejo edificio de apartamentos donde podía ser libre, lejos de los reproches y las miradas decepcionadas. Si sus padres no podían estar orgullosos de él por estar siguiendo sus sueños, no quería saber nada. La noche que celebró su estrenada independencia y que había conseguido un trabajo en el conservatorio, pasó por el estudio de tatuajes y volvió a marcarse la piel con tinta. Se había convertido en un adicto, queriendo tapar cada parte de su piel con algún significado. Por eso, no fue extraño que el quinto fuese en honor a la perrita que había adoptado, pero que no tardó en abandonarle, demasiado enferma como para seguir a su lado. A ese se le sumó el de su fiel compañero, un perro que le seguía a todas partes y que se hizo un hueco en su corazón, con tanta rapidez, que el día que murió, sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies.

— Kyungil, abre la maldita puerta o la echo abajo —Gritó Sihyoung al otro lado, golpeándola para hacer más efectivas sus palabras; pero como siempre, no le importaba lo que pudiese hacer—. Por favor, Kyungil, solo estoy intentando ayudarte.

Ignorándole, volvió a mirarse en el espejo. El pelo se había convertido en una maraña indomable que crecía por momentos, incluso podía notar como raspaba la zona de su barbillas. Los ojos parecían haberse encogido bajo las ojeras, la rojez y la hinchazón después de días sin dormir suficiente, sin salir a que la luz del sol le calentase. Los músculos de los que solía enorgullecerse casi habían desaparecido y no era más que piel, una sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido. No comía demasiado, todo lo que entraba en su cuerpo acababa en el fondo del inodoro y lo único que retenía en su cuerpo era el alcohol, grandes cantidades que se demostraban con las botellas vacías que adornaban su prisión. Los tatuajes seguían allí, recordándole que una vez fue un hombre orgulloso de ser quien era, capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa. La tinta desgastada de aquella llave, la que se hizo cuando se prometió que no volvería a dejar entrar a nadie en su corazón después de la primera ruptura, parecía reírse de él: «Te lo advertí y no me hiciste caso, ahora mira como has acabado». Sin embargo, no lo cambiaría, no dejaría atrás ninguno de los días que estuvo junto, de los tatuajes que se hicieron y de las carreras nocturnas en moto mientras le gritaba que era el rey del mundo. Su cuerpo no solo era un baúl de los recuerdos que había vivido solo, también tenía los que se hizo por él, para no olvidarlo nunca. La primera vez que lo vio, con ese aspecto infantil que solía llevar, hablaron hasta que el local cerró y compartieron números. Ese día fue a tatuarse, queriendo marcar para el resto de su vida, que aquella noche había tocado el cielo. Se grabó con tinta el recuerdo de aquel día en la cafetería, donde le aseguró que no tenía miedo y por eso sabía que estar con él era una buena idea. Tenía en su piel aquella vez que montaron en motocicleta por primera vez, el día en el que dieron un paso más y su extraña relación acabó convirtiéndose en un noviazgo de primera, los viajes que hicieron, la noche en la que le pidió que se mudara con él y cada una de sus citas más memorables. El día en el que le dijo « te amo » por primera vez, lo hizo con un tatuaje que le besos y caricias que le hicieron sentir que podía conquistar el mundo.Ahora que él se había ido, solo quedaban los recuerdos, esos que dolían tanto que no le dejaban mirarse en el espejo o levantarse de la cama; porque no podía hacer nada para cambiar el presente, para evitar que todo hubiese acabado así.

— Kyungil, ha pasado un mes completo y no puedes seguir dañándote así. Sal, por favor, vamos a quedarnos aquí, pero sal —Maldijo, porque Sihyoung no podía dejar de recordarle lo que él ya sabía, que por mucho que lo intentase, no iba a volver—. Él no querría esto, por favor. Sabes que odiaría verte así. 

_« — Si algún día muero…_

_— Moriría sin ti, así que no digas eso._

_— No, no lo harás, tienes que salir ahí y comerte el mundo por mi. Encontrar a alguien —Puso un dedo en sus labios para callarlo—. No, déjame hablar. Sé feliz, llora todo lo que tengas que llorarme, pero haz todo lo posible para volver a ser feliz. Viaja, enamórate, fuma si eso te sirve y sobre todo, baila. Y mis cenizas, las lanzarás desde aquí para que pueda ser el rey del mundo. »_

Terminó de hablar con una sonrisa, señalando hacia el horizonte de luces que había ante ellos, como si aquella conversación hubiese sido la más normal del mundo y quizás, en el fondo, debió darse cuenta que había algo más escondido detrás de sus palabras. _« Te amo, ven conmigo a la cama, anda »_. Quería gritarle por haberle mentido, por haberle escondido lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo, por haber querido salvarle de la realidad. Quería gritarle a Sihyoung por traer sus palabras de nuevo hasta él, porque ya tenía suficiente con los tatuajes que le gritaban que no volverían a verse. _« Quiero que nos vayamos, así, de improviso, que cojamos las maletas, llamemos al conservatorio, que le digamos que nos ha surgido un problema y que nos vayamos lo más lejos posible. ¿Qué tal a la playa? Si fuese mi último día, me gustaría ver el mar »_. Que iluso fue, creyendo que solo era uno de sus planes improvisados, esos que tanto le gustaba y que a él, necesitando tenerlo todo bajo control, le irritaba. Dejó las cosas atrás y se marchó con él, se tatuó de nuevo, recordando cada noche bajo las estrellas. Sin embargo, volvió completamente solo. _« Eh, hyung, ¿No te parece que la luna está sonriendo esta noche? »_. Sí, claro que lo hacía, porque él seguía vivo, porque él continuaba entre sus brazos, sacándole de quicio y comportándose como el mocoso que tanto le gustaba. Desde ese día, no volvieron a brillar y las estrellas parecían desaparecer, llorando por él, conscientes de que se había ido. _« Vamos, hyung, baila para a mi, ya sabes, una última vez »_. Lo hizo, bailó para él hasta que amaneció, hasta que le dolieron los pies y sus ojos se cerraron para no volver a abrirse jamás. _« Un día, seré un tatuaje más en tus brazos, aquí. Sería tan bonito, porque eso significaría que nunca moriré, ya sabes, los recuerdos son lo último que se pierden »_. Quiso que su voz dejaba de sonar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, había abierto la caja de Pandora y ahora, volvía a estar tan perdido como el día en el que los médicos le dijeron que tendría que volver solo, que no había nada más que hacer.

— Kyungil, si no lo haces por mi, hazlo por él. Sal, no sigas haciéndote esto —Suplicó Sihyoung con la voz entrecortada—. Me está matándote verte así.

_« Un día estaré con las estrellas y tú podrás dejarme ir»_

Aquel día se volvió a tatuar, por él, por Yijeong, por el chico que le robó el aliento la primera vez que se vieron, que le animaba a seguir con su mapa de recuerdos, que le gritaba “hyung” cuando se enfadaba. Aquel día salió de su casa y se prometió, aunque tardase y nunca pudiese dejarlo ir por completo, que no se hundiría más, que haría lo que le había pedido: Se comería el mundo. 


End file.
